


The secret language of friendship (221a side)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221a (Companion pieces to 221b Secrets) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221a, Established Relationship, Gen, Parenthood, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock do not like all the arguments in 221b!John is not worried... he remembers how the things were at the beginning for them!





	The secret language of friendship (221a side)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The secret language of friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934132) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



It was very loud upstairs today.

Sherlock was pacing in 221a, muttering about how it was crazy to "force" Rosie to live with a flatmate. 

"We don't need the money! The bloody building is at us!" He was fuming.

Mrs. Hudson left them 5 years ago... After inheriting of the building, they didn't touch her flat until a year ago when Sherlock and John, not has young as before, decided to move on the first floor and gave 221b to their sweet Rosie.

"Still don't know why you were adamant about her having a flatmate... She can't stay with some silly girls or... boys." Sherlock was looking at the ceiling, listening to the argument, frowning.

> _“And I like to SLEEP!"_

With a pout, the ex-detective murmurs out of John ears, "Sleeping is overrated, that boy knows nothing..."

"Stop fussing Sherlock, it's good for Rosie to have friends." _Violin and great intelligence are fine, but I don't want her to develop her papa others 'perks'._ John thoughts.

Reading John as a book, an outrage Sherlock protests." Are you afraid she's becoming too much like me!"

"I didn't say that love..." He gives his husband a kiss.

"I want the best for her..." Sherlock sighs.

"I know..." John smiles as laughter erupts from 221b. "And I think I'm starting to really love Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write some 221a on some of my 221b...
> 
> If you want new one, just point me in the comment the 221b that you would want a 221a for :-)


End file.
